Star Shades
by Magnetic Volcano
Summary: During a mission a famous director is kidnapped and saved by Hiei. Hiei not knowing. Hiei was discovered and asked to play in a action movie. Please R&R. Thanks. NO FLAMES! Ya Chappie 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho. -_-  
  
Star Shades  
  
~Chapter 1~ Meet The Director  
  
The wind rustled through the leaves of the tree Hiei had been sleeping in. The sun bore down on everything creating rapid heat everywhere. "Hiei!" He looked to the ground to see who disturbed him. "Hiei we have a new mission," Kurama called up to him. "We need to meet with Koenma."  
  
*In Spirit World*  
  
"Good now that you're all here I can tell you your mission," Koenma addressed them as Kurama and Hiei entered. "There is a demon known as Raul who is making trouble in the human world. You must stop him at all costs. Be very careful though. He is not afraid of exposure. He walks freely among the humans and is not afraid to show all." "Why can't you get someone else to do it? I'm on summer vacation," Yusuke protested. "Because there is no one else. Now hurry up you're wasting time."  
  
"I can't believe we have to do another mission." Kuwabara complained. They were now waiting in the streets of the human world waiting for the creature to show itself.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Cid, Cid, Cid," the reporters called out to him. Now cornered by the press he had no choice but to succumb to their questions. "Cid. I heard that you are planning on making the next big action blockbuster," said one. "Who's going to star in your movie," said another. He held up his hands demanding silence. "As you all have probably heard. I am in the process of planning the next big action movie. At this time I have no other information for you." The crowd erupted in a roar of displeasure. He got away into his taxi.  
  
"So did the crowd swallow you hole," Kai, his assistant, smiled. "I just barely escaped." He responded. "This next one is going to be a woozy." Kai looked out the window. "You're telling me." Then an idea popped into his head. "Kai hand me that black cloak. I'm going to escape. Incognito." He put on the black cloak and had the limo drop him off at the street corner making sure no one was looking. He had to do things like this ever since he hit it big in Hollywood with his action thriller Untold Glory. At just 21 he was the most sought after director in the world. He had a new work in process but was having trouble finding the lead. He had lines of people from undiscovered to super star trying to get it but as of yet he hasn't found the right person. But when he saw the right person for it. He'd know.  
  
"Kuwabara do you sense him yet?" Yusuke asked. They had been out there for what seemed like forever and still no sign of Raul. "No. Not yet." Kuwabara tried to concentrate. "Wait a second. Over there." He pointed to a dark ally way. Something dark moved. "That must be him." Kurama ran after the creature followed by the others. When they got there Raul was waiting for them. He had black eyes and black hair in humanoid form. "So good of you to join me," Raul hissed. He leapt at Kurama knocking him to the ground. "Get off him. Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shot the creature sending him into the wall. It struggled to get up. "I'll finish the weakling." Hiei charged at the monster. Suddenly out of nowhere a cloaked figure entered the ally. Seeing the opportunity Raul grabbed it and used it as a shield. "Shit." Hiei stopped. "Drop your weapons." They did as they were told. "Somebody help me!" The figure pleaded. "That's it." At undetectable speed Hiei retrieved his sword and delivered an onslaught of slashes through the creature. He reappeared in front and the creature fell into numerous pieces. "Th.th.thank you for saving me." The cloaked figure removed its cloak to reveal a young man with brown hair and brown eyes about Botan's height.  
  
As he readjusted he tried to get a better look at his rescuers. "Hn." Hiei sheathed his sword with a disgruntled look on his face. "Ahh that's it." Cid started circling Hiei. "Um sir that isn't a good idea." Yusuke warned him. "Cid. Call me Cid. And what is your name?" he asked Hiei. "Hn. Hiei." "Hiei. What an intriguing name." He then went on ranting in an inaudible voice. "What's with him?" Kuwabara asked. They all just shrugged. "Hey wait a minute I know you." Kurama spoke up. "You're Cid Green the director." "Yes. Yes I am." He said without looking at him. "Director huh." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hiei how old are you?" Cid asked. "He's 16." said Kurama. "Well how would you like the starring role in my new action movie? Kuwabara face vaulted. "What? A movie?" asked Yusuke incredulously. "Hiei?" asked Kurama. "A movie?" Hiei got confused. Though he didn't show it. "Call me. We'll have lunch." Cid handed Hiei a business card and made an exit leaving Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke stunned. Hiei was just plain confused. "What's a movie?" Hiei asked. They all face vaulted. "A movie is a form of human entertainment where people act like other people." Kurama said. "Oh."  
  
*At Yusuke's house*  
  
"Hiei you have to do it." Yusuke said. "You could be famous." "I still can't believe he asked the shrimp," Kuwabara huffed. "Yeah Hiei. You should do it," Kurama tried to convince him. "Why the hell would I want to 'act' on some stupid ningen movie," Hiei said stubbornly. "So you could make money so you could be famous so you could get women." "Okay okay, shut up Yusuke." Hiei said. "And you could get so much sweet snow you wouldn't no what to do with it all." Kurama put in. That was good enough for Hiei. Argument closed. "Fine I'll do it." Hiei agreed.  
  
A/N: Give me reviews. I need reviews. ^_^ 


	2. Bad to the Bone

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Star Shades$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Wicked to the Bone, Baby! ~  
  
As Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara continued down the street. Hiei looked at the card. Kuwabara looked upset. Hey Listen! SHRIMP! You are not movie material. Why would you play in an action movie! I mean I would be good. Watch Kuwabara suggested. I'll Be Back he said and walked away. Yusuke lay on the ground rolling in laughter. Hiei looking disgusted. Anyone have a cell phone Hiei asked. NO! Kuwabara screamed no Shrimp! Is going to take my dream. Kuwabara running into Hiei grabbing his card. Kuwabara continued into the street. As soon as Kuwabara was out of sight. They heard a scream! Ah! Help! I am not to be tortured.  
  
Hiei began to hurry turning side streets following the screaming. Kurama right behind him. Yusuke not in sight. As Hiei stopped. Kurama not knowing went slamming into his back following with a screaming Yusuke. As Hiei still looked. He smiled. Kuwabara screaming. Hiei began to laugh. What the hell how did you find me Kuwabara asked confused. HN is all Hiei let out. Ah! Come on shrimp give me a better answer then that. HN Hiei repeated constantly. Shrimp you are to be dead Kuwabara leapt in the air Matrix style. Hiei grabbing his fist just throwing him like he was 2 ibs.  
  
As Hiei walked to a pay phone. He stopped. What are you doing Kurama asked? You don't have the card. Yes you are indeed right. But I did memorize the number Hiei said. Hiei began to dial. 780-090-8890. Bring, Bring, Bring the phone rang. Hello director here may I ask whose speaking. Ah it's Hiei. Last name please. Ah have none. Make one up. AH! Jaganashi. All right I knew you would call. Yeah Yeah Hiei said now what's the deal. All right we have a thrilling action movie coming out. I have a couple questions to ask first. Go head Hiei said. Okay are you good at jumping, running, talking and killing. Yes. Okay good. Would you like the part? How much sweet snow do I get Hiei asked? Oh you mean money right. Yeah but with the money can I buy lots of sweet snow. Because I love SWEET SNOW! Yes the payment is 1200 dollars an hour. Deal Hiei said astonished.  
  
Meet me at Kingrod's Talent and Movie Action stadium. All right Hiei said. Click. Hiei hung up the phone. All right I got the part Hiei said. Well I got to go to this action stadium to see what I'm in for. But first I think I should give my tree a visit. Hiei ran to his tree. Petting it verbally. Good tree. I'm good now Hiei said. Hiei ran off. He stops right at the stadium. Lights flashing. He puts his hand on the doorknob and dada.  
  
Authors Note: Please R&R. thanks. I am now in the seventh grade and have tons of homework. So I don't update very soon. Some chapters might be short. But that's good because that's a hint that means next chapter will be good, long and very descriptive. Please R&R. Thanks. Corey 


End file.
